Down New Castle
Down New Castle 'is the seventeenth episode of ''BEYOND THE EDGE ''and the fifth episode of Season 2. Plot On the screen is an alleyway, it is raining pretty hard. A person runs down the alleyway, presumably an adolescent boy. The camera then cuts to a book, wet from the rain, with an otherworldly design on the front. The person stops at the book, then proceeds to pick it up. Then the person runs out of the alleyway. ''Beyond The Edge Season 2 Intro Oakley is looking at a military truck vehicle, he walks up to it and opens the side door and proceeds to get in, along with the three other heroes. Then, in the driver side, Mason gets in and says, "Well, we are heading to New Castle Highway, it's roughly, 60 miles away, down F Star." Then Mason presses his foot on the gas. The camera cuts to an aerial view of the car, and, along with 6 other cars, take off down Fallen Star. The camera then cuts to 20 minutes later, the cars are now 25 miles down the road. Mason then says to the heroes and says, "Be on the lookout, there are many P.I. patrol cars this far down the road." Then, a few seconds later, they see a car marked with a logo that has an old man's face on it. Oakley's dick then gets hard, Oakley opens the driver side door, and then jump onto the Resistance vehicle next to his car. Oakley then jumps all the way onto the P.I. patrol car. A hatch opens in the roof of the car, and a heavily armored Mystery Combat Man comes out. (Borderlands style character intro) ''Enigma'' ''All the more reason to cover your dick''' Enigma then brings out a knife then starts trying to hit Oakley, after multiple failed attempts, Enigma throws his knife with great velocity, it cracks a Resistance's cars window. He then throws Oakley on to another car, shaking the car. Enigma then takes out a staff with the ends as lightsabers. He then jumps onto a car close to the one Oakley landed on and takes a swing at Oakley, but Oakley ducks and dodges it. Oakley jumps onto another car and Enigma breaks the staff in half and throws them at Oakley. Oakley dodges both and the sabers come back to him like boomerangs. He then pulls out the Dragonmaw (a weapon designed for Enigma). He then's starts shooting at Oakley. Oakley pulls out one of his greatswords and starts deflecting all the bullets fired from the gun. Enigma then reloads the gun, but instead of reloading with a normal mag. He reloads with a mag with green designs on it. He then shoots it and Oakley dodges it, the missed bullet hits the car and melts a hole through the car roof. Oakley then jumps onto the car Enigma is on and starts fist fighting him. He then grabs the Dragonmaw and shoots Enigma in the helmet, the bullet melts through the helmet, into his face, he recoils in pain, and falls off the car they are on, it cuts to him laying on the road, covering his face. A car then drives over his legs and he is left lying on the asphalt, his legs separated from his body, and his face in the process of melting. The camera then cuts back to Oakley, he jumps down from the car into the car Mason is driving. The screen fades to black, and the words ''BEYOND THE EDGE appear in big blue bold letters. Chronology Rhino Encounter < Previous '''Down New Castle '''Next > Down New Castle Pt. 2 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Canon Category:Episodes